Destroy All Humans! (2020 video game)
| publisher = THQ Nordic | director = Onurhan Karaagacli | producer = | programmer = | artist = | writer = | composer = | engine = Unreal Engine 4 | series = Destroy All Humans! | released = Q1/Q2 2020 | platforms = Microsoft Windows PlayStation 4 Xbox One | genre = Action-adventure | modes = Single-player }} Destroy All Humans! is an upcoming action-adventure video game developed by Black Forest Games and published by THQ Nordic. It is a remake of Destroy All Humans! (2005) and the first entry in the franchise since Path of the Furon (2008). The game is set to be released for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One in early 2020. Gameplay The game is played from a third-person perspective. The player controls Cryptosporidium 137, an alien who arrives on Earth in 1959 to harvest human DNA. Crypto is equipped with a vast arsenal of alien weapons such as laser guns to defeat enemies. He also has superhuman skills such as psychokinetic powers and the ability to disguise as humans. Crypto can use a jetpack to quickly navigate the environment. He can also command the flying saucer, which is equipped with armed cannons to kill opponents. Players can perform movements such as gliding and dashing, and they can chain actions together such as shooting enemies while levitating them. The game introduces the Focus Mode, which allows players to lock onto other enemies. Crypto is protected by a shield, which informs players the direction of hostile attacks. The game features six sandbox locations which can be explored freely. Each location offers unique challenges for players to complete. Development A team of 60 people in Black Forest Games served as the game's developer. The original game's dialogue and humor remained intact, though the team enhanced them by updating the character models and cutscenes and introducing motion capture. Instead of rerecording the lines, the team used the audio from the original game and improved its quality for the remake. The game also includes a mission named "Lost Mission of Area 42" that was scrapped for the original game. Black Forest considered developing the remake as a "natural continuation" of their work after finishing the development of Fade to Silence as they learnt more about utilizing the technology and designing large, open areas. THQ Nordic acquired the intellectual property rights from THQ in 2013. In 2017, the firm reaffirmed that the company realized the demand for a new game in the series and added that they were exploring options to revitalize the franchise. The game was officially announced in June 2019. It is set to be released for Microsoft Windows, PlayStation 4 and Xbox One in early 2020. References ;Notes ;References External links * Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2020 Category:Action-adventure games Category:Alien invasions in video games Category:Black comedy video games Category:Video games about cloning Category:Destroy All Humans Category:Holography in fiction Category:Open world video games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Science fiction video games Category:THQ Nordic games Category:Video games developed in Germany Category:Video games featuring female antagonists Category:Video game remakes Category:Video games set in the 1950s Category:Video games set in 1959 Category:Video games set in Washington, D.C. Category:Xbox One games Category:Windows games Category:Unreal Engine games